custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Varkanax39/Two Year Anniversary!
Title says all. Today, January 5th, 2012, marks my second year on CBW, as well as Wikia as a whole. The past year has been an extremely productive and enjoyable one, in which I've completed two novels (The Shadows Coil ''and ''Shattering), and three novellas (Into the Darkness, The Darkest Light, and The Final Prophecy) though it seems 2012 will be the year I complete the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. (And hopefully Broken Worlds as well XD). Anyway, while I still have your attention, I'd like to list, in no particular order, those users who I'd like to give special thanks and honorable mentions to. * * * * * *...And everyone else, save the vandals. :P Now, onto some other news... Eternal Darkness Yeah, I had to sneak a storyline announcement in there somehow. Vahrikaan has risen. Darkness has fallen over Xaterex. For the allies of the Resistance, whose war has been long, deadly, and filled with pain, the treachery of Saren Naghara has destroyed their ranks. The rebellion has collapsed in on itself, even as the Ix are at their strongest, and the only beings that have a chance of stopping the ascending Dark Lord have been scattered across the universe.. Shardak and Valkryia’s only hope of victory against Vahrikaan lies in unraveling the cryptic Prophecy of Time, which states that at the end of worlds, the Spirit Toa shall make a choice that will save or annihilate the universe forever. Blast must confront the being who holds the key to his past, which holds a secret so great that it could change the tide of the war. Fairon and Luxa, captured by the mysterious Mindeaters, must journey beyond the known worlds to stop a plan that threatens to end all hope for survival. All of these allies must come together to stand against Lord Vahrikaan. And as darkness closes in on them, the fate of the Resistance—'' and the Xaterex Multiverse''— rests on a single choice that will preserve or destroy existence itself... ---- Yes, the final novel in the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. I can hardly believe I'm on my last XMS story, and I hope you'll all enjoy the conclusion I have planned. Hmmm, let's see, anything I can tell you about it? Not really, though I'm sure you all have theories and opinions and comments you want to share (hint, hint. :P). However, I can say that the story will be devided into three parts like TSC, though how many chapters in each part is unknown. It'll be as long as it needs to be. That's all I can say. (Though I can also share that a certain mysterious being with a skeletal hand ''will play a major role). Also, one more thing: I'm currently incapable of using photoshop, so any help designing a header image for ''Eternal Darkness would be great! Leave me a message on my talk if you're interested, and I'll send you a basic idea of what I have in mind. Anyway, that's all for now. I've been on here for two years, and what an amazing two years they've been! :D Category:Blog posts